


群狼

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Nagash Immortal (Novel) - Mike Lee, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Kinky, OOC warning, Older Man/Younger Woman, based on Nagash's triology and the End Times series, necrophilia warning, slight Alzheimer Nagash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: I want to write this for long. Nagash/Akatha is the most shakened forced CP I would like to ship in Warhammer Fantasy because I like them both and Nagash is famous for his pure socialpathic evil divinity only if he was entwined with one never humble nor compliant.This version was based on Nagash Immortal and after end times Nagash so he seems to be more than that...很早以前就想写了，只要我还有脑洞，这对阴间CP就会一直阴魂不散的！我好喜欢这种相恨相杀的CP啊（主要是能搞痴呆老头太好了）出于某些原因纳加许的设定有点贴近ET时期，这没关系，下一篇文我一定会尽量贴合Mike Lee的原著的！
Relationships: Nagash/Akatha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	群狼

她早已想不起那首回荡在荒原间的群狼之歌。

早在ka尚且丰沛的时候，早在黑暗与凄凉之光未曾降临Agha-Nahmad，歌谣同Yaghur人的联系是如此紧密，就像骨嵌在血肉中，就像迸流在冰层下的涌流。歌声总能激起深埋于灵魂中的古老共鸣，自水晶之海开始传唱，在属于她的群山与荒原随她一道驰骋。

她亦想不起他们在何时与其分道扬镳，牵系着部族同胞的那道hring何时消散殆尽，又是何时由一道锁链取而代之的。

现在，她只记起了一件事——

河对岸的那片蓟丛下，是他们的长眠之地。

Akatha如雕塑般立在一棵白桦边，所有情绪都被很好地藏了起来，留给他人的仅剩一张冷硬尖刻的面具。

隆河的水流曾被烈士的鲜血染为深红；对岸被苍翠草地与鲜花覆盖的山头葬着十一位赫赫有名的Yaghur酋长，他们在世时曾荣庇一方；陡坡下则是亲卫、头领们的埋骨地，亦有北方巫觋如她；骑马领主的墓冢沿古老长路分立，将这片北方人的群葬围了起来。他们的沉眠一贯静默无声，他们的守护一贯安稳锋锐。

直至今日。

古老的群狼之歌早已随风逝去……

死亡的气息附着而来。女巫并未回首，也未立即屈膝，正如他们初次相见之时。

他就在她身后。

Akatha未有所动，将几道咒语默然于心，尽管内心某处正期待那双枯槁的手制住反抗，施放法术，将她撕成碎片，从而结束他们之间发生过的一切诞妄。

然而，这一切并未发生。低哑骇人的号令之嗓甚至未有一句发问。反常的静默使得Akatha转头看向身后。

不死之主Nagash，首位也是最强的死灵术士，正将泛着幽光的视线投诸于她。

Akatha怀疑Nagash甚至拥有通过gazing施放法术的能力，无形的利刃能将她精心堆砌的骄傲轻易剔穿，令虚弱的内里无所遁形。这足以取悦他。她的脆弱足以令他——这世上最恶毒的魔鬼，最坏心的使役者，最邪恶的施虐者餍足。Akatha双手紧握，不亢不卑地迎上他恐怖的注视，将尖刻的话语再度吞入腹中。

同为Nagash在此地驻军的副手之一，Akatha对Nagash从未以任何尊语相称。

而后，大死灵术士开口道，语如坟场阴风掠境：

“你等别有图谋。”

“我始终……在尽我所能行事。”

“Nagash可以轻易嗅闻谎言的臭气，女巫。不管你与同胞在谋算什么……”

“不！”Akatha立刻打断他的猜忌，“绝无此意，我等之心昭然！”

憎恨如致命毒药般在胸腔里翻腾，不愿直视眼前的人物，她转头看向远方一抹方被朝霞染红的天际。潺潺细水冲刷着干裂的河槽，一只孤单的禽鸟越过高空，发出尖戾的啸叫。

“你并未在是战出尽全力， 你的战歌饱含疑虑，我的巫者。最重要的是，你忘了一些东西……”

“哦？那会是什么？”

“你忘了对我的承诺。”

“那么你呢？我的主。人，”女巫苍白的脸上现出讥诮的冷笑，哪怕前方有即刻的覆灭正等待她，“你一再做着这样的事，不是么。”

他并未反驳，仅是安静地审视她，那对苍老阴森的双眸中迸发的幽光如同燃放的炽焰。

“此地便是我的世代祖先，部族古老的牺牲者们葬身的地方。他们生前皆为白月升起之夜跨过了隆河的好汉，死亡无损他们的孤勇。”

“您将如愿以偿。为您效忠是他们莫大的荣幸。在此处进行苏生之仪不需要护法，请允许在下告退。”

这是他们除却暴力、剑拔弩张之外最为平和的相处模式，眼下也未有什么不同。一头孤狼正在身后发出哀伤的嚎叫，被遗忘多年，却犹在耳边。

而她深知，发出嚎叫的并非是真正的狼，不过是死亡之风平地呼啸着旋起，即将形成一道拦住去路的壁障。即将迫使她屈从。即将迫使她再一次丢失自由的意志。

“留下。见证。”

又来了。她不知道他从她看似漫不经心的抗拒中发现了什么，而他的意志并非她只身所能顽抗。女巫开始念诵咒语，令自己的身躯化作一道血色的迷雾，穿越死亡之风的间隙，踏入河流——也仅此而已了。再往前一些，是更为凝实的紫色气旋，一旦踏入其中，极有可能会被撕碎。

Akatha不得不转身面向岸上的大死灵术士，涓涓细水轻柔冲刷着她浸染着血的双腿，令周身的水域都漫上了暗红。那正是属于她的生命的色泽，不再鲜亮，深沉如影。

“如果我拒绝呢？你会让我恒久地加入他们的行列么？”

沉默占据了一个短暂的瞬间，似是他正在对她的不敬言辞进行反常的斟酌。而后，Nagash朝女巫伸出了一只枯瘦的手。她立刻被凌空扼住咽喉，从原地提起。

“你误解了。无论生或是死，万物皆归Nagash所有，你不过其中尔尔。生时侍奉或是死后效忠，这仅取决于Nagash的意志。”

他略一收指，她便回到了他一直以来的桎梏中，被轻易捏住她这般生命形态的薄弱之处。“你想知道，不死之主会如何对待不听话的仆人？”

她无从回答，且不断挣扎着，试图用苍白的指爪掰开大死灵术士紧扣着脖颈的那只干枯的手——已成尸骸的臂膀有着钢铁的力量，比从前更加致命。

女巫勉强从紧咬的牙关中吐出喑哑的呐喊：

“那就……杀了……我……”

窒息感骤然消失，取而代之的是一阵从天而降的威压，Akatha双膝向下重重坠在湿润的泥土中，面颊贴着大死灵术士的长袍下摆，以一个极为狼狈耻辱的姿态靠着他。她想要高声尖啸，逃离此地，或是和眼前的男人同归于尽。短暂的眩晕之后，她勉强睁开泛着血泪的双眼，发现自己仍然活着，指尖紧紧嵌入掌心，浑身的衣物在术法风暴中被撕得七零八落。

他们正处在北方人的群葬中心。

她异变的污血还是感染了这方被视若圣堂的坟冢。

“不！你这魔鬼，放过他们！”

当幽绿的光芒自山头升起之时，Akatha知道一切都已经迟了。远比绝望更深刻的心绪悸动攫获了她。地面在微微撼动，蓟丛被土壤中伸出的手臂扯成碎片。她双手并用，想要徒劳地从这毁天灭地的景象中逃离，枯瘦的指骨却已自脖颈后伸来，抚上她的面颊，抹开一道泪痕。远比死亡本身冰冷的触感让她颤抖了起来。

她选择闭上眼睛。

“我已给予你过多的耐心与选择，我的巫者。”

女巫跪坐在地，此刻她终于记了起来，是她第一个与灰狼分道扬镳，是她主动破坏了hring，将狼眷从群山间驱离。所以，她再也听不见群狼的歌谣。

也许一开始，选择的确存在。

出离愤怒的女巫终于露出了一个狞笑。

“我想要更多。”

不待大死灵术士作出任何反应，她从地上起身，满腔恨意地朝他扑去。他们一起滚下被苏生的死者掘出的坑洞中，Akatha死死地攥住大死灵术士的双臂。出乎她的意料，Nagash并未即刻以法术反击，这一回，女巫占据了上风。

她深知仅是如此远不足以压制他。这亦非她的目的。恼怒令她身形扭曲，形如鬼物，四周尽是挣扎着重回地表的她的祖先，在他们的簇拥之下，她用苍白的双唇贴上他枯瘦的脸颊。

多么肮脏，多么令人作呕。这就是她被恼怒充满的头脑中想到的最佳报复——既能起到侮辱作用，也不会被立刻抹杀，而北方女巫Akatha一向无所顾忌。她俯下身体，轻柔舔吻着他朽烂残缺的嘴唇，丰饶健美的身躯贴上他形销骨立的胸膛。

这一行为本就毫无意义。她只是需要宣泄，从始作俑者身上寻回本我。他毁去了她的安宁，她便毁去他的专注。

这并非第一次。Akatha也不知该如何与父兄们解释她与死亡之主的龃龉，索性便将一切埋藏于心。极多谜题难以解释，譬如Nagash为何还能对她的触碰起反应；尽管他们常在欢愉中互相施虐，事后她却依然活着；是唯独她才被允许触碰他的身体，还是说所有人都可以？

会有第三个人知道这个秘密吗？伟大的不死之王Nagash，被来自北方的野蛮人女巫肆意玩弄、玷污他保存尚好的尸身，甚至还耸立（boner）了起来。同他保持这样的秘密关系并不会对改变Yaghur人走向毁灭的进程起什么裨益，起初，她便深刻地知悉了一切。

她也并非未曾闻言不死之王历史传说的无脑之辈。传闻中，他是业已陨灭的古老国度Khemri的祭司王，来自Nehekhara的大死灵术士；万千不死军团听从他的号令，他的恶咒毁灭了整个Nehekhara；当然还有来自Lahmia的新娘，他霸占了弟弟的妻子，并将她奉为此生唯一的王后，直至身陨型灭。

女巫嗤笑一声，双手探入他式样古老繁复的长袍之中。男人。不管他生前如何淫糜下作，成为不死不灭的行尸后，事关血肉欲求与自我性征的意识也会逐渐丢失。这个老不死，也许根本就没察觉她都对他做了些什么，只要不是攻击行为，他就这般耐受着。

多么淫荡的老怪物……躯体即便朽成这般，仍是渴求着她。也许从未有人对他做过这样的事。

随后，她立刻否定了自己可笑的测度。Khemri国王的需求会没有人满足吗？

思绪及此，北方女巫将他们之间的吻继续加深，他的嘴尝起来有着防腐草药与熏香混合的味道。“这是你欠我的，Nagash。”她在吻中说，灵巧的指爪轻易寻到了干涸肌理间的褶皱突起，像对待娇艳的花蕾一般对待它们。

他双眸中的幽光陡然一亮。

“你之所求，实为大逆不道，Nagash一再给予你过多的耐心……”他此刻的斥责是如此软弱，听上去就像陷入了某段遥远的思绪中。“这一切是需要报偿的。万物终归于……Nagash……”

“当然，你就是万物的尽头。”她故作顺从地说道，用最为妥帖的语言奉承他，在他的视线中褪下了衣衫。

不死之主的宽容甚至达到了极为反常的程度。他由着她揭开蔽体的长袍与寿衣衬里，撕咬他宽阔的肩膀，仿佛“生”来便是不知如何正确动作的柔顺僵尸；清楚的眉目间依稀可见他曾是如何英俊的人物，只是岁月在这副躯体上留下太多痕迹，最为恶毒的术法也无法阻止。若先前的行为是大逆不道，那眼下发生的一切足以令Akatha陷入万劫不复的境地里。

他甚至允许她骑在他的身上，尽管僵死已久，身下几乎全为骨质的利刃还是肉眼可见地耸立了起来。女巫低下身姿，用冰冷的舌头在锈蚀的刃尖上左右舔舐，乃至张口吞吐。

“怎么，我和你的王后，谁更能让你满足呢？噢，差点忘了，人们都恐惧着你。”

_她一定如我这般恨你。_

“他们臣服于我，你也须得……”冰冷的手再一次触及她的长发。女巫向后退去，堪堪避开他的触碰。

“看清楚，我不是Neferem，我只凭自己的意图行事。Akatha是我的名字。”

“我知道，Akatha……你为我所号令，从现在直至永恒。”

四周的光线暗淡下来，苏生在隆河河畔的勇士纷纷环绕在他们周围，冰冷静默，一如过往的沉睡。然而永恒的静谧已从他们的身上剥离。

他们的审视令Akatha瑟缩了一瞬。她根本无法掌控他们的宿命。这般想着，先前颇为珍视的事物也变得不那么重要了。

“我一贯凭自己的意志决定是否遵从你的旨意。”她如荒原上的豹豸一般优雅地蜷起身体，将那柄利刃纳入她的鞘中。他的阳物并不像想象中那样干枯僵硬，反而是他浑身上下最有活力的地方。

“生或是死，你无法决定……”

“身为Yaghur人，至少我忠于自己。”

“不……你是我的……”

女巫没有回答，她的意识随着他们的动作飘忽至别处。伴随着置放在腰际的指骨的收紧，Akatha感到一阵极为灼烫的刺激蚀烫着内里的血肉。她知道那是什么——死灵术士仅存的体液也是精纯的魔法凝粹。北方女巫开始放声吟叫起来，以最为扭曲的形式，在荒芜的the great mountain之缘，她恣肆地呼唤着早已与她失落的狼群。非生非死的血肉在强烈的刺激下收缩痉挛起来，两道血泪从白皙的胸前滚落，汇入土壤。人终究是要归于大地的，她想。

古老的灰狼呵……

她向后仰头，朝他露出丰美的胸部。

你终将回归我们的家园。她定然会重获失去的一切。

而那句你也亦然，她始终未能说出口。只因她确信，他们之间全无爱意，仅存的唯有憎恨，并将在互相憎恨中危险地纠缠下去，直至你死我亡。


End file.
